The story of Maria
by connor langille
Summary: Maria is the princess of Seven it used to be a nice place but after she lost her parents she was forced into exile and now lives in Mercurius in the capital of Fiore. This is her story.
1. The year 782 arrival at Fiore

(This is a fanfiction about my Fairy Tail OC Maria Sicilia xgdhyh2000/art/Fairy-Tail-OC-Maria-Sicilia-749093502 i'll be using Google translate for the Spanish and brackets for the translation. if you don't know why there's Spanish check out my profile for Maria and Seven xgdhyh2000/art/Fairy-Tail-Kingdom-of-Seven-747437694)

?: Ejecutar Maria ejecutar. (Run Maria Run.)

Those words echoed in the young child's head as she falls to her knees sobbing those were the last worlds she heard her mother say to her before her mother and her father were killed in cold blooded she managed to escape but she doesn't know how far she ran and she's simply to weak to continue running at the moment as she hugs her knees crying.

Maria: Mamá, Papá. (Mom, Dad.)

she says sobbing.

Meanwhile not to far a Woman named Ashley who goes by the alias Cosmos an executioner for the kingdom of Fiore was going for a walk outside of Mercurius when she hears crying walking towards the direction of the sound she sees the pink haired girl sobbing.

She looks week and defenseless... Just like he did...Just like. No she doesn't like to think about him he's gone now.

After much consideration she decides to approach the girl walking up to her kneeling

Cosmos: H-Hello there

Maria jumps back scared

Cosmos: Don't be scared it's okay

Maria: Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué (W-W-W-W-What)

She says through her sobs not understanding what Cosmos is saying and still scared over the death of her parents

Cosmos: Yo puedo hablar Sevenese (I can speak Sevenese)

Maria looks up at her barely able to see through her tears

Maria: ¿Donde estoy? (Where am I?)

Cosmos: Fiore.

Maria is shocked she has no Idea that she has ran all the way to the neighboring Kingdom she thought that all this time she was in Seven

Cosmos: ¿Dónde están tus padres? (Where are your parents?)

Maria's voice cracks as she opens her mouth to speak.

Maria: M-M-M-M-M-Muerto (D-D-D-D-D-Dead.)

She says breaking down crying again

Cosmos is shocked at this as she hugs her causing Maria's eyes to widen

Cosmos: Estará bien (It's gonna be okay.)

She holds the sobbing girl in her arms picking her up carrying her in her arms stroking her hair

Cosmos: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?. Mi nombre es Cosmos (What's your name? My names Cosmos.)

Maria: Maria.

She says through her sobs

Cosmos: ¿Quiénes fueron tus padres? (Who were your parents?)

Maria: Juan y Sofía Sicília (Juan and Sofia Sicilia)

Cosmos's eyes widen hoping that what she's thinking isn't true.

Cosmos: ¿Eres de Seven? (Are you from Seven?)

Maria looks up suprised

Maria: ¿Si, como lo sabías? (Yes, how did you know?)

Cosmos starts running fast back towards Mercurius

Cosmos: ¿Eres la princesa? (Are you the princess?)

Maria just nods silent

Cosmos runs she must inform the king of this after what feels like hours she reaches Mercurius at this point Maria has cried herself to sleep.

Toma was waiting at the door upset with how long Cosmos has been out.

Toma: Cosmos you've been out for a long time what if someone found out who you were?

Cosmos: I'm sorry your highness but I have something important to tell you

Toma: And what would tha-

He stops talking pointing to Maria

Toma: Cosmos who's that

He says sounding shocked

Cosmos: She's the princess of Seven her parents have been murdered

Toma sighs skeptical as news of the deaths or the Sevenese monarchy hasn't yet reached other kingdoms

Toma: She can stay for just today but then she has to leave

Cosmos sighs disappointed with his decision

Cosmos: Alright thanks your highness

Cosmos says carrying Maria to her room laying Maria down on her bed tucking her in Cosmos then sits on her bed looking at a picture of her when she was younger with a young purple haired boy sighing as a single tear goes down her face as she lays down stroking Maria's hair.

The next day a solider for the royal Fiorean army approach's Toma at his throne in the throne room kneeling

Solider: Your highness I have some regretful news

Toma: What is it

The solider stands up

Solider: I regret to inform you but the King and Queen of Seven have been murdered

Toma gasp his eyes widening shocked

Toma: WHAT!?

Solider: And... The Princess Maria is missing

THE END


	2. Settling in

It was the year 782 and a scene of chaos was unfolding at the castle in Itadena the capital of Seven at first a crowed gathered at the castle as people were wondering what was going on the royal solider's blocking any entry into the castle and threatening to arrest anyone who gets two close and then some guards came out of the castle with a body on a stretcher the man's body being covered so the public can't see and then another one came out with a body on a stretcher being covered but due to a clumsy one of the guards trips dropping the stretcher revealing the victim for all to see

It's was none other then Sofía Sicília the people of Seven soon came to the conclusion of who the male victim was and the city was plunged into chaos the citizen's were rioting and the royal army was being overwhelmed they just lost the royal family and the people were furious.

The news has finally reached the other kingdom's about the fate of the monarchy shocking all of Earthland but the most shocked is the king of Fiore Toma E Fiore yesterday Cosmos brought in a child claiming to be the princess of Seven Toma didn't believe her but now he knows he was telling the truth.

The pink haired girl wakes up in Cosmos's bed the same room but no one's here leaving her alone as she hugs he knees staring at the wall crying faintly but jumps up here a knock looking behind her

?: Hello may I come in?

Maria: Q-Qué (W-What)

the door opens there's a green haired girl around 17 years old with a smile on her face

Hisui: Hello there

She says with a smile kneeling down to her height

Hisui: My name is Hisui what's yours

Maria looks confused

Maria: ¿Qué estas diciendo? (What are you saying?)

Hisui closes the door as she hears arguing outside

Cosmos: Well I couldn't just leave her

?: You can't raise a child and be an executioner at the same time Cosmos

Cosmos: So what was I just supposed to leave her out there

?: Yes

Cosmos: Were she'd die?

?: This is gonna get in the way of duties

Cosmos: No Charlotte this could be my second chance at raising and taking care of someone

?: Hey what did I say about using our real names

Cosmos sighs annoyed walking back to her room

Opening to see Hisui in her room with Maria

Cosmos: Princess what are you doing here?

Maria: ¿Princesa? (Princess?)

She says able to understand that part

Cosmos: Sí (Yes)

Hisui: So you doing okay

She says to Maria

Cosmos: ¿Ella quiere saber si estás bien? (She wants to know if your okay)

Maria shakes her head

Cosmos: She say's no

Hisui: Oh... Sorry... What's your name

Cosmos: Her name is Maria she's the princess of Seven

Hisui nods she knew she was the princess before coming in to see her

Cosmos here's a voice shouting to her

?: Cosmos we've got some criminal's we need to execute

Cosmos goes outside the room

Cosmos: Can't this wait Charl-

Kamika: What did I say about calling me by my real name

Cosmos: Sorry Kamika but like I said can't this wait

Kamika: This is what I was talking about your more concerned with that girl then you are wi-

Cosmos: Fine i'm coming

She says as they walk off Maria looking at the wall sad then she feels Hisui hug her

Hisui: I know I may not speak your language but as Princess of Fiore I promise no harm will come to the Princess of Seven

Maria's eyes widen shocked at the hug not expecting a stranger in a land she doesn't know to be so caring. After some consideration she turns around hugging Hisui back

After a few minutes Cosmos comes out from the underground of Mercurius wiping blood of her dress as she goes to the from room hearing a lot of discussion going on about what has been going on in Seven and how it'll effect Fiore

Cosmos: Um your highness

She says bowing before speaking

Cosmos: It's about Maria

Toma: Is something wrong?

Cosmos: No but I have a request

Toma: Which is

Cosmos: I was thinking she could have asylum here she'll live in Fiore until she's safe to return to Seven

Toma ponders for a moment thinking about it

Toma: Yes that's proably the best choice but remember she's under your care since you found her and because you can communicate with her

She nods

Cosmos: Yes your highness

She says with a bow before walking away.

It was night time at Crocus everyone at Crocus was asleep except for Maria and Cosmos. Cosmos just gotten back from from a clothing store look for some change of clothes that fit Maria as she starts changing Maria's clothes putting her in a pink onsie barefoot Maria being silent through out the whole process

Cosmos: Ahora mira hacia otro lado, estoy cambiando (Now look away i'm changing)

Maria nods looking away as Cosmos changing out of her pink dress she wears during executions and into her pajama's a pink shirt and pink pant's with flower patterns on them also barefoot climbing into bed with Maria pulling the blanket over them

Cosmos: ¿Estas bien?. (You're good?)

Maria: No (No)

Cosmos: ¿Usted quiere Cualquier cosa? (You want anything?)

Maria: Quiero ir a casa (I want to go home)

Cosmos cuddles Maria

Cosmos: Lo siento pero no puedes hacer eso (I'm sorry but you can not do that)

Maria: ¿Por qué? (Why?)

She say's looking up at her

Cosmos: Es peligroso (it is dangerous)

Maria: Pero yo soy la princesa (But I am the princess)

Cosmos: Pero todavía eres un niño (But you are still a child)

Maria: Pero Seven es mi hogar (But Seven is my home)

Cosmos: El hombre que mató a tus padres te estará buscando (The man who killed your parents will be looking for you)

Maria: Pero hay funeral (But there is a funeral)

Cosmos: No te preocupes, te llevaremos a casa algún día (Do not worry, we'll take you home one day)

Maria: ¿Promesa? (Promise)

Cosmos: Promesa (Promise)

She says cuddling her and stroking her pink hair till Maria fall's asleep she smiles it won't go like last time she had this responsibility she'll protect Maria with her life something she should of done for him


End file.
